


No Such Thing 没这种事

by destielarmyCN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Top Dean, cockslut!cas, painslut!Cas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>应梗而作——疼痛让卡斯更兴奋，他爱死了迪恩用阴茎破开自己的身体，操进他体内本不应该被进入的地方。迪恩在卡斯体内射的太深，当他抽离的时候，精液甚至都无法顺着流出来。迪恩专注于开发卡斯的小洞，即使那个小洞已经被操坏了但仍然那么漂亮。迪恩按压着卡斯的肚子，一股股精液流了出来，这让迪恩又硬了。下流情话，最后有肛塞，被精液填涨的小肚子。我喜欢所有和大到变态的鸡巴挂钩的东西。<br/>这个题目我尽力了，2000+字数完全没有注水的纯肉。<br/>享受吧！</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing 没这种事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Such Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178573) by [MothMeetsFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame). 



> 这篇文献给棒棒的题者Missley。我真想写篇诗歌赞颂你，但绝对会写的很烂。所以不如用一篇小黄文代替吧！这是你想要的Destiel。
> 
>  
> 
> 翻译 末西  
> 校对 阿紫

“求你了，迪恩，”卡斯快要哭了。他那样低的音色要发出哭声几乎不可能，但听得出他急切的渴望，使本来就厚重的声音越发低沉，因为欲望而支离破碎。  
  
“还不行，小天使。还是太紧了。”  
  
“我可以的。求你了。”卡斯的臀部向后送，想证明他的话，但这只成功地让迪恩的手指关节擦过前列腺。火花在他眼前跳跃，他挪了挪自己的屁股，让手指进得更深，喉咙里发出一声充满欲望的低吟。  
      
“再等一等。”  
  
卡斯在床垫上嘶哑地哭叫，却没有用自己的手解决。即使他全身的血液都在叫嚣，他也清楚他需要被好好开拓。迪恩的鸡巴长得能让尺子嫉妒，不仅长度傲人，更是十分粗壮，没有割过包皮的龟头充血成泛着光亮的红色，与能流出的白色前液形成了鲜明的对比。  
  
第四根手指挤了进来，把里面撑得近乎疼痛，但这还不够。卡斯耐心等待迪恩放肆地开拓他，操进他，他的胃部开始抽搐，大腿发颤。不管他们做了多久，卡斯总是不能变得松一点，而迪恩的尺寸对于他来说总是太大了，狰狞的性器几乎顶到了他的肚子里，火力全开，一次次冲撞把他操得陷进床垫里。更别提那种“太满了被撑开了天哪它把我里面都撕裂了”的感觉了。  
迪恩再次擦过他的前列腺，卡斯开始粗喘。“好了。”他大声哭叫。“可以了。求求你。”  
  
迪恩一声轻笑，手指从卡斯屁股里退了出来。  
  
瓶盖被打开的声音响起，随之而来是大量润滑剂涂抹在肉柱上湿唧唧的声音，每次他们做爱时，这么多的润滑剂都是必要的。然后，迪恩硕大的龟头开始顶进他褶皱的入口。  
  
“天啊，操！”迪恩咒骂道，卡斯全身肌肉开始僵硬。“太紧了。”  
  
一开始的几英寸总是最容易的。迪恩的手指已经充分地扩张过那了，但手指只能扩张到这个程度和深度。当迪恩的鸡巴进去三分之一的时候，卡斯得咬住他身下的枕头才能不叫出来。还有很长一截在外面，而卡斯的小洞已经感觉像要裂开了。他不会哭的。即使卡斯已经很有经验了，痛感依旧存在。他忍住哭喊，心里清楚如果迪恩听到了，就会停下来不再深入。  
  
卡斯的阴茎直挺挺地抵着床，又硬又肿，急切地像要得到关爱来掩盖肠道里撕裂般的痛楚。一滴滴前液从龟头流出来，被床单吸收。迪恩的鸡巴坚定地向前挺动，研磨着卡斯的前列腺，每次都操进更深一点的地方。甬道的肉壁紧紧地包裹着入侵物，因为插入带来的快感想留住它，却又感到疼痛而想把它挤出去。  
  
迪恩换了个姿势，巨大的性器在卡斯里面转了个半圈，而卡斯忍不住发出痛苦的咕哝。  
  
迪恩的双手仍然牢牢地抓着他的屁股，却没有再动一下，停止了缓慢的抽送，让卡斯无法再因为快感而双腿打颤视线模糊呼吸急促阴茎流水。  
      
“继续啊！”卡斯要求道。他没力气完全吞下迪恩，但他还是向后用力让迪恩操得更深了一寸，让迪恩的大鸡巴把自己内部打开。  
  
迪恩呻吟着照做了，用力地撑开他，试图操进卡斯的肚子里。卡斯只觉得他几乎已经做到了。他呻吟着，感觉迪恩的鸡巴操进他体内本不应该被进入的地方，挤压着他的每一寸，把他填得满当当的，谁都做不到像迪恩这样。  
  
当迪恩的大腿终于撞到他的，卡斯哭了。他的小洞被过于粗大的鸡巴撑开，他的内壁疼痛异常，阴茎却因此迸出大量前液，他病态地迷恋这种感觉。他的前列腺背叛了他，战栗的快感沿着脊柱传遍他的全身，爽到他神志不清，只想着：更多！  
  
“还要，”他沙哑地喊叫。血液在耳内冲撞造成耳鸣——全部血液竟没有都集中在快硬成石头的鸡巴上——这声音太大以至于他都听不清自己的呻吟，迪恩估计也听不见。  
  
但迪恩似乎了解他的想法。强劲的双手抱住他的腰，钝边的指甲掐进肉里造成更多痛感，留下带血的月牙，并大力地把卡斯拉向自己，不留一丝空隙。迪恩操进了最深处，而卡斯感觉到这一点时，他更加兴奋了。又一个缓慢的抽离灼烧着卡斯的小洞，迪恩拔出了他的鸡巴，只剩龟头仍在体内。  
  
空虚。  
  
这是卡斯的第一个念头。绚烂的疼痛，拉扯，抽送，和因为不得不适应过分的粗大而产生的无助感都消失了。粗壮的鸡巴从他体内抽走，而他一瞬间感到绝望，想着难道是迪恩觉得这已经过火了，自己无法承受他巨大的性器。   
但迪恩马上又操了进去，比第一次更有力，一杆到底把他插满，将肉壁生生挤开，逼得一声尖叫冲出了他的喉咙。  
  
“操，卡斯。”迪恩喘息着，操得又深又重。  
  
“迪恩，”他哭喊道。  
  
迪恩保持着一个稳定的节奏，每一次抽插都把卡斯的臀拉向自己。  
  
即使尝试拳交的那几次他都没被如此完全地充满过。迪恩用老二填满了卡斯体内的每一处空间，让他的高潮渐渐累积，所有渴求的快感都一拥而上。  
  
“迪恩，”卡斯喘息着。“求你……更多……再重一点……”  
  
迪恩野蛮地操着他，几乎是在用巨大的鸡巴摧残他。“天啊，卡斯，”迪恩说。保持着无情操弄的节奏，让他的话语被粗重的呼吸冲得支离破碎。“你被我鸡巴操的时候性感极了。你的小洞撑得真漂亮，小天使。难以想象它竟然能变得这么大。第一次的时候你只能勉强塞进我的拇指，还记得吗？”  
  
卡斯点头。他们花了三个月的时间来开发他的小洞，然后终于才第一次让它吃下了迪恩的大鸡巴。而现在他很确定自己已经被迪恩玩坏了，再也无法接受其他任何人了。没人能像迪恩那样满足他。  
  
“那个时候你的洞还多小啊，看看现在，完全被我的鸡巴操开了。我估计能把整个手塞进你里面。”  
  
“不要！”卡斯哭叫着。不要手，不要。他要比那更多的。  
  
“不要？”  
  
卡斯摇头。  
  
“告诉我你想要什么，小天使。”  
  
卡斯张了张嘴试图回答，但只从喉咙里发出大声的呻吟。  
  
“快点，卡斯，”迪恩诱哄着。“告诉我。”  
  
“更多，”他哽咽着。“还要更多。”  
  
迪恩的鸡巴又操了进去，然后完全拔了出来。卡斯从嗓子后面发出失望的牢骚。  
  
迪恩又湿又软的舌头拍打着一团糟的小洞，像小猫一样舔舐着，这让卡斯几乎啜泣了起来。舌头进入里面，仅仅是带着挑逗的意味在品尝他，但即使舌头熟练又有技巧，那宽度并无法让他高潮。  
  
卡斯的身体开始不满，泛出了淡粉色。他一脚向后踢在迪恩小麦色的胸膛上把他掀翻到地上，这把迪恩惊呆了。  
  
他转过身，看到迪恩震惊的样子后露出一抹得逞的坏笑。在迪恩反应过来之前，他跨坐在他的身上，一举把整个鸡巴坐了进去。不再浪费时间，卡斯的膝盖环在迪恩腰的两边，抬起臀部，让迪恩坚硬的鸡巴再次操进自己。  
  
这不是他想要的那种又快又狠的节奏，但角度没错，他的前列腺伴随着里面拉扯的疼痛一起尖叫，还没有碰过自己肿胀的鸡巴，他就高潮了。  
  
白色的精液喷射在了迪恩小麦色的胸膛和腹部，前列腺上的重击几乎要把卡斯迪奥榨干。他的小洞无助地包裹着那大到惊人的鸡巴抽搐着。卡斯臀部的动作停止了，小穴把迪恩的性器含在里面，身体内部所有累积的高潮都释放了出来。  
“操，卡斯，”迪恩呻吟。“就差一点了。”  
  
但卡斯动不了了，也没法把迪恩带向高潮。  
  
迪恩抓住卡斯的屁股，带着他翻了个身，让卡斯躺在下面，两条大腿勾住自己的腰。当迪恩开始又快又狠地操他时，那可怕却美好的疼痛又从股沟传开，每一次迪恩抽插时，过于敏感的前列腺都让他抽搐不已。  
  
迪恩的性器在他里面开始了熟悉的抽搐，他把卡斯摁得更紧，让性器尽可能操得更深，并嘶吼着释放了出来。精液温暖地充满了他的内部，卡斯的腹部因为迪恩操得太深而轻微鼓胀，他抚摸着那里，感受着迪恩无尽的高潮带来的湿润和搏动。  
  
迪恩缓缓地抽了出来，他射过之后的鸡巴此刻无疑非常敏感。他将卡斯的大腿掰开，盯着被蹂躏成红色，因过度使用而张开的小洞。他舔了舔唇，充满期待地等着。  
  
卡斯缓慢轻喘，眼神朦胧。直到这个时候他才感受到肌肉的酸痛，他毫不怀疑接下来好几天，他都会有一种迪恩的鸡巴还在他身体里的错觉。还要隔段时间，他才可以再一次承受迪恩，但为了那种快感，一切都是值得的。  
  
卡斯用疲惫的眼神看着专注于他开阖的洞口的迪恩。他仍能感受到一股股精液在他体内，因为射得太深而没法像迪恩期望的那样流出来。看到迪恩越皱越紧的眉头，他不由轻笑出声。  
  
“怎么了？”迪恩问。  
  
他那副样子就像一个暴躁的孩子，这样卡斯忍不住再次笑出声。  
  
“干嘛啊？”  
  
“你射的太深了，”卡斯迪奥解释道。“你摸一摸。”  
  
迪恩放开了卡斯的大腿，让它们垂在自己的身体两边。卡斯发现即使他想，他也无法调动那些过度劳累的肌肉了。迪恩抚摸过他的大腿，经过髋骨，停在他的腰上。  
  
“这里。”卡斯说。他把迪恩的一只手拿过来放在小腹下方，他感觉得到，迪恩的精液就在里面。  
  
迪恩轻柔地按摩那个部位，让卡斯低吟，然后他开始按压。几秒后，一股精液从被蹂躏过的小洞里滴落在地毯上。迪恩舔唇笑了。卡斯还来不及告诉他自己还太过敏感，迪恩已经低下身凑上卡斯小洞，并舔舐流出来的他自己的精液。  
  
卡斯感觉着迪恩柔软的舌头在他体内移动，不禁连连抽气。他的臀部抽搐摇摆，但他不清楚他想要迪恩停下来还是想得到更多快感。不论他想怎么样，卡斯已经说不出来话了。所有他所知道的词语因为迪恩富有技巧的舌头卡在脑子里，而卡斯甚至无法拒绝。   
  
结束了对小洞的舔舐，迪恩的唇向上迁徙，从股沟舔至脖颈，游刃有余地欺凌两个挺立的乳头，然后占有了卡斯的唇。卡斯能从迪恩的舌头上尝到自己的味道，他再次因为欲望颤抖，即使被迪恩那样恶狠狠地操过之后还是不能满足。  
  
迪恩在他唇边再次坏笑，两根手指滑进他红肿的小洞，玩弄光滑柔软的肉壁。“别担心，小天使，”迪恩在他耳边轻声说。“我也没结束呢。”  
  
迪恩弯曲手指，直接按住前列腺，而卡斯因为快感呻吟。在迪恩玩弄的时候他的眼珠向上翻起。他的阴茎在迪恩的侍弄下立刻又硬了， 他屈服在迪恩熟练的鸡巴和舌头，以及正在移动着的更加熟练的双手之下  
很快，手指不在了，让他再一次变得空虚，但这空虚没有持续很久。有个什么冰冷坚硬的东西通过洞口的柔软肌肉塞了进来。  
  
“为了待会儿的事，你要保持扩张，”迪恩坏笑。“我们还有一整晚呢。”  
  
卡斯为这个想法开始颤抖。


End file.
